Yahiko's Journal
by dinoninjafunness
Summary: Yahiko has been forced to write about his thoughts, feelings, problems and all that "girly crap" xD ...great summary huh? o.O
1. The Past Two Weeks

First...Entry.. =.=

Stupid people.. making me write... I'm a _swordsman_! Write down my problems? A real swordsman handles his problems with his sword! … but no, I'm being forced to write about my problems, and _feelings_, and what goes on in my life, or some girly crap like that! =_="

...ahem...

Here's how this whole load of "write your thoughts and feelings in a journal" stuff got started -

I went to the Akabeko to see if Tsubame could talk and maybe take a break from work for a bit. I had been doing this for almost a month now, and everyday I would walk in, sit down in the corner right next to the door, and wait for her to see me. Heh.. sometimes she'd be so caught up in her work, or it'd be so busy in there, that it would take more than an hour to realize I was just sitting cross-legged right in front of her! Hahah.. But when she did realize, she'd come rushing over to me, kneel down, (so that she could talk to me and not tower over me) and frantically say the exact same thing:

"Ah! Yahiko-cha- a... kun! [:D] Its great to see you! Would you like a seat? And.. shouldn't you be training right now? I'd hate for Kaoru to be mad with you..."

Then she'd look at me, lookin' really concerned... She's got such huge, clear, light brown eyes. I've never seen eyes as pretty as hers...

AH! uh... forget that!... um.. anyways!-

I'd tell her

"Nah, I'm on a break. Hah, besides, that _cow_ Kaoru couldn't hurt me! But I don't want to eat.. I was uh.. wondering if you.. erm.. Maybe you wanted to take a break and uh.. talk..? "

["/]

And each time I asked, she would smile, say sure, let Tae know, and we'd walk to the alley behind the Akabeko; then, we'd just talk... We'd talk about our dreams, our family. Tsubame would talk about funny or troublesome customers she'd had to deal with that day, and I'd talk about training, Kenshin and the others. And we'd talk about our problems..

Even though those talks were only about thirty minutes long every day, it seemed endless. There was something about that clear blue sky, sitting in a small alley with her, alone in the middle of the city, that made time seem to slow down. Plus, I don't think either of us have ever had someone our own age to share our problems with. Hell, I've never had, or wanted, anyone to share anything with at all! I can take care of myself; I'm from a long line of samurai! But, it was a new feeling to us both, and we liked how it made us feel. Although, I know I would be fine without ever talking, I think it might've even brought us a bit closer, so I'm fine with sharing just a little..

I remember this one day with her, it was about two weeks ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday...

"If Kaoru comes to the Akabeko looking for me, tell her you haven't seen me okay, Tsubame?" I asked, as I hopped onto the three wooden crates stacked up against the right wall of the alley, and she placed herself on the two stacked up on the left wall, right across from me. (I set them up after about a week of sitting in the mud and dirt. I'd always run into Sano right after, and he'd laugh at me for falling on my ass like a clumsy little kid! Agh, I'm not a little kid, OR clumsy! That _**jerk**_!)

She looked at me, confused, and asked, "Why? I'm not sure if I can lie to Kaoru like that without a good enough reason..."

I sighed, and looked at my feet.

"Well.. if you... _have_ to know..." I cleared my throat, "I.. uh..w- *mumble mumble*..."

Confused even more now, she asked again. "Wait, Yahiko-chan, ah! I mean Yahiko-KUN! Sorry! Um.. what did you say? I didn't hear what you did... Please tell me why you are hiding from her?"

I kept looking down, afraid I was blushing a little, and I think my head might've actually sunk when she called me "chan"! =_=" ugh.. But, I made the mistake of looking at her... Damn! Her eyes...! They're too perfectly! I swear, her eyes are the best way to get someone to spill their secrets. Forget intimidating someone- just make a thug stare into Tsubame's eyes... he'll crack immediately!

...uh... damn I can't believe I wrote that.. erm... back to the story! .. '_

I looked into her innocent eyes, and the words kinda fell outta my mouth before I could stop myself..

"This morning I went to tell Kaoru about the huge crack in the floor outside my room. I slid open her door, and she was butt-frickin-naked! I yelled "Put some clothes on you small-chested, fat ol' COW!" and ran away laughing. She's been hunting me, and destroying everything in her path, ever since! I think Kenshin's arm is even in a sling right now.."

And after I finished, I was sure she would think I was just a messed up, immature little kid, and stop talking to me. But, she laughed! And she laughed a lot, she even said she'd tell Kaoru she hasn't seen me! Hahah! Imagine that- shy, polite, little Tsubame, laughing at my stupidity, _and_ agreeing to lie for me! I feel like I might've seen a new side of her that day... :)

But then she had to go work, so she stood up, brushed the dirt off of her pink, ruffled, apron that was apart of the Akabeko uniform, and turned the corner out of the alley, and into the busy gyuunabe restaurant. That day I was really happy, even after Kaoru found me and beat the living daylight outta me, and worked me with drills till I collapsed from dehydration.. stupid hag..

damn.. so first she makes me do this writing thing, and now she's telling me to go do the shopping? So lazy! **sigh** whatever, I guess i'll just finish my story some other time then...

.. I hate shopping...

-End of Chapter-

**a/n**

**heehee! ^_^ mmk I wrote this from like... midnight to 4 am o.O**

**sorry if it sucks T.T I hope you enjoyed readin it anyways though! :D**

**It's kind of difficult to write as Yahiko, especially trying to be descriptive, but still quick and short the way he is... plus he never writes or reads anything so I had no basis :P but thats k! ^_^**

**comments appreciated... more chapters to come later ^_^'**

**and.. special thanks to Dani Inception Darkko and casebeer for pushin me to start! :D 3 thankya you two~! OH! and gyuunabe is japanese for beef pot... just sayin :3  
**


	2. Story Behind the Journal

"**Entry" 2..? Dx**

Uhm... Hi..?

Argh! How am I supposed to start one of these 'entry' things? There's gotta be a better way than going "Dear Diary" or some gross thing like that every time, right? [_'] Fine.. "Hi" will just have to do for now... erm.. like I was saying yesterday-

This whole load-of-crap journal thing got started a few days ago when I walked into Akabeko to sit in my usual corner and do what I always do; I wait for Tsubame to notice me. Heheheh, its actually kinda fun.. But today, right after I sat down, I saw Kaoru walk in wearing a purple kimono, and that same indigo ribbon holding her hair up. I swear, she never changes that ribbon!

Right behind her was Kenshin, grinning like always, followed by Sanosuke. (Can he get his hair any more spiked? And why the _hell_ does he always have a fish skeleton hanging outta his mouth? That stupid, street fighting, _idiot_) Tae took them to a table, which made me lose sight of them... Ugly (Kaoru) was usually training around that time of day, so why she was here was kind of confusing. I figured something special must've happened, and she had decided to go out and celebrate. And celebrating means food. Food that isn't her gross trash! :D So, after a minute, I got up and went to find their table, not wanting to miss out on a rare opportunity to actually eat a decent meal.

When I got over there, I just sat down next to Kenshin, and no one seemed to notice. Stupid (Kaoru) started talking, saying that she was really happy to have some money again, then looked at the ceiling and yelled "Thank you once again, Grandpa!"

… that freak...

I asked "So.. what of your old man's did you find _this_ time huh, Ugly?" Sano and Kenshin didn't flinch; they must've noticed me. (I was mad because I really thought that I was stealthy that time too.. But whatever, they're masters, so I can't feel too bad.) But Kaoru... haha! She was so scared by me that she jumped to her feet and started throwing bowls and pots and stuff!

Of course, I dodged it all, but the last thing she threw was this ratty, beaten up, red book. I caught it, and asked her what it was. After she calmed down, she told me that it was her grandfather's journal, and that there were tons of "haiku he had written, a bunch of his thoughts, stories, and tales of hardships he faced throughout his lifetime" as Kaoru put it.

(She was probably just trying to sound smart again.. =.=")

Anyways, I started to laugh. I mean, what kind of sissy man does that kind of thing? HAH! But as soon as I started laughing, Tsubame had walked over... She said that I shouldn't laugh; her dad keeps a journal too. And she even said that _**I**_ should keep one for a while so I could really see if it was stupid or not! And then they _**ALL**_ decided to talk. It went something like this-

Stupid Ugly Cow (or SUC.. or Kaoru..) "Heey! Thats not a bad idea, Tsubame! Yahiko, I think you should do it (:D) It can be part of your punishment for walking in on me naked the other day!"

Me "WHAT? No way! I'm a man. And men don't WRITE!"

Kenshin "Actually, many men do. All through this one's training, this one wrote as well. It helps build a young man into a fine, well rounded man, that it does. (^_^)"

Me "Well... I uh.. I don't have a book to write in! So uh.. I can't!"

Sano "I got one you can use, kid. I won it from a really cheap guy I fought the other day. Man that guy had a lousy punch..."

SUC "Its settled then! (:D) Yahiko is going to keep a journal!"

They all went back to eating and celebrating; but I had lost my appetite, and had nothing to celebrate, so I left to go train. I thought about how I was gonna write, and what I would even write about, and what purpose this serves.. And now, here I am. Writing.

THIS IS SO STUPID! D: RARGH!

Barely anything exciting _ever_ happens here anyways! And when something does, I'm told to stay out of it so I don't get hurt! Kenshin always does the fighting and has the adventures!

… I'm so jealous of his skills as a swordsman... My goal his to, one day, be just as strong as Kenshin! Then I can protect people I care about! ...People like Tsu-

..nevermind..

I'm tired.. I don't even know what the hell I'm writing anymore... uh- how do I end one of these things? =.="

Uhh.. G-goodnight..? I guess..

Whatever..

I'll ask Tsubame about starting and ending an "entry" tomorrow...

-End of Ch.2!-

a/n- so... I finished this a lot earlier than I did the first one! :D its not even 2AM yet! ^_^

I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) This is my first real fanfic and im having tons of fun ^_^ heh... and bear with me if I seem like a noob and dunno what i'm doing! o.o"

but yeah :D hah.. um... yeah! 3 Thanks for readin!

-iizdinoninja (I iz dino ninja) ^_^


	3. Something Exciting?

**Uh... 3.**

Okay, so today while Tsubame and I were in the alley, talking about how to start and end these things, we heard this _huge_ crash and a ton of people run towards the front of Akabeko. We were pretty curious, so we both jumped up from our crates and ran to the front of the huge mob of people. (Of course, I was in front of Tsubame because 1- I'm faster, and 2- this way I can protect her.. uh... depending on what was going on, I mean...)

When I looked inside the doorway, this guy was like... FLYING to the wall! Well, that's how it seemed.. Really, he had just been thrown across the room by some guy standing in the middle of the place. The dude that hit the wall was all sweaty, his face was covered in blood, and his clothes were sloppily put on. Same with the three guys surrounding the person who threw the (now passed out) guy against the wall. All four of them had a sword on their waist, but had at least 10 giant empty sake bottles on the floor surrounding them... Plus, they were all swaying on their feet and mumbling barely understandable curses. So, basically, it was obvious they were drunk, and had picked a fight with the wrong guy.

Tsubame tapped me on the shoulder, and asked me what was going on; I didn't want her to get scared or worry, so I just told her to wait out there, and I ran in... heh.. I admit I had no idea what I was going to do in there, but I had my shinai in hand, and I wouldn't be able to call myself the son of a samurai if I had backed out then.

All the sudden, I heard Sanosuke talking about how they should stop getting drunk and just pay their tab already. _aaand_ that's when I realized _he_ was the one being surrounded by those drunks, and the one who threw that guy to the wall... =_=" I should've known...

When Sano saw me, he did something odd... He smiled, and winked at me... "_ Right after he did that, he kicked a guy in the chest that sent him straight towards me! Luckily, I moved outta the way just in time to hit him in the back of the head with my shinai, which knocked him out cold.

WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM? At least give me some _warning_! But I didn't have time to yell at him, because a second guy heard his friend hit the floor, turned around, saw me, and began to charge at me... Hah... He was too stupid to pull out his sword, and too drunk to throw a good punch, so he just swung his fists at me randomly, and I just kept taking a step back as he stepped forward to punch... Eventually, I stepped backwards over the dude I had just hit in the head, and the idiot tripped right over him, fell to the ground, broke his nose, and passed out when he hit a sake bottle! HAHAHAH! It was _hilarious_! xD Sano had finished off the last guy already, and he must've seen my "fight", cuz he was laughing just as hard as I was... ^_^'

We emptied out their money pouches, carried them all out into the street, and handed them over to the police who had just gotten there. (They were late to the scene, as usual.) We gave all the money to Tae (to pay for their tab and the damages to Akabeko), and the crowd was gone just like that. Sano, Tae and a few other people went to clean up inside, while I got questioned by the police a bit.. =_="

After I was done, Tsubame ran over to me, looking super worried. Heh.. she always looks so cute when she worries like that; her eyes get all wide, and she holds her fist really tight against her chest.. :) … uh.. anyways, she asked me if I was okay, and I told her that I was fine, and happy that something out of the ordinary finally happened! :D So, she relaxed, and we both went inside to help clean up..

That night, I was sitting outside, looking up at the stars. I was partially trying to avoid Kaoru, and partially avoiding this journal, because I didn't want to write anything yet; but it was mostly because I was thinking..about Sanosuke. I mean, not many guys would take on four men like that, and win without breaking a sweat! Well, those four guys were the exception because ,even for drunks, they were _really_ stupid.. But in general, he and Kenshin are the only two people I know who can do that regularly...

All I could think was _'Maybe I don't give Sano enough credit... he is pretty damn strong, and I'm just a kid.. Even if I hadn't walked in to help him earlier today, he would've done just fine...'_

Then, almost like magic, he was right in front of me. o.O He sat down a few feet away from me, and did the craziest thing in the history of Sanosuke Sagara.

He said "I didn't need your help today, shrimp." (erm.. that's not the odd part...) "But... you _did_ make it easier... and took care of the questioning from the police for me... heh.. you even made the fight more fun; though, it wasn't much of one with those drunk idiots... uh..." then he did a really fake cough for some reason, and said "Well uh... Thanks for the help, Yahiko...your training is... paying off... heh... See you, uh, later.." Then he got up, and walked away...

That was the last thing I expected him to say! Well, no.. the last thing I expected him to say was that he was pregnant or getting married to Tae or something... O.o' But, I definitely didn't expect him to say what he did... and it _did_ make me feel pretty good about the fight.. :) After he left, I did a two hour, late-night practice... and then sat down to write all of this.

hmm.. maybe... Sanosuke isn't just some idiotic, spiky haired, jerk after all... ^_^"

A/N

Tender Sanosuke/Yahiko momeeennt! 3

heh... i've been wanting to write one of those for a really long time.. even before I started writing fanfic, just because its so rare to see Sano's gentler side! xD

um.. yeah... sorry I'm no good at fight scenes... o.o"

heh... hope you enjoyed! :D criticism, critique and over-all review-age is super duper appreciated! ^_^ THANKYA!

-iizdinoninja (I iz dino ninja) ^_^


	4. A Rainy Day :P

**Meh. 4.**

This was seriously the. most. _BORING_. day of my LIFE! It rained aaaaaallllll daaaaaayyyyy! (and it still is!)

So, this morning I woke up, and it was already way past noon. I started to flip out, thinking Kaoru would kill me for being late for training, but ran into Kenshin who told me Kaoru came down with a cold and she said I could train on my own, but that she's officially giving me the day off. By then, it was already raining too hard for any kind of training that wouldn't end up with me being sick too, so I went back to my room... and slept.

Normally I would've just made a break for the Akabeko, but it was that special kind of rain... You know how when it just _barely_ rains? No one really cares and goes about their day like normal. Then, there's the super heavy, thunderstorm-style rain, where people stay at home for the most part, and get kinda tense because of how harsh the rain seems. But then there's the rain between the two, where its heavy enough to stay inside, and instead of making people tense, it relaxes them and makes them sleepy. That middle style is exactly how it rained, all day. And I don't know about you, but all I do during those rains is sleep.

You?

HAHA! You?

What the_ hell_ am I talking about? The only "You" here is _me_! I'm not writing to someone!

Wait...am I? o.o" I've never really thought about it... huh... I'll ask Tsubame next time I see her.. I wonder how that cow's grandpa wrote his journal. Maybe he wrote it like a letter to someone he loved, how Tsubame's dad is doing it; or maybe he did it like I do, and just writes to... the paper, I guess... I mean.. who would I write to?

Eh, whatever.

So when I woke up it was already late at night. Kenshin had put a bowl of rice on the inside my room by the door, which meant I had missed dinner. Well, I guess I missed all the meals today. That bowl of rice is my only meal. And that's what I'm doing now- eating rice, and writing. HAHAHAHA! Oh man.. I had the most hilarious dream today! But I'm tired, and out of rice. So I'll write it down later... woah.. I wrote that last sentence with my eyes closed while yawning! :D That was kinda cool...

heh... Goodnight!

…. GOD DAMNIT WHY AM I SAYING THAT TO A FRIKIN BOOK? D:

I'm confusing myself...

Mmmmk hi! :D

I know. This was really short. But it _is_ a journal, and journal entries are like this sometimes! ^_^ plus I couldn't think of a good enough story to write.. o.O"

Heh.. sorry if the chapter bored you... I promise the next one will be much better! ^o^ buh bai!

-iizdinoninja ^_^ I iz dino ninja.


	5. HotSprings Are Therapeutical

**... 5 ...**

Hi!

heheh... last week was _great!_ :D It all started when Kaoru was talking to Tae, and she told Kaoru about this new, there's-a-poop-tickle (or a word that sounds like it), hot-spring in Kyoto. She said there was even people there giving massages and a 24-hour buffet!

Kaoru had obviously run home to as us if Kenshin and I wanted to go, because when she slammed open the door, she was wheezing and huffing and trying to catch her breath... it was pretty funny to watch hahah.. xD it was like

"Tae-san"

(wheeze)

"hot-spring"

(huff, puff)

"thera.. ther.. Kyoto"

(bends over, wheezes more)

"LETS GOO!"

and then she fell over on her back to catch her breath...

HAHAHAHAH! That stupid, fat, out of shape, raccoon! x] Anyways, Sano walked in right after her collapse, sayin' that he just won a ton of money from gambling, and he'd take us where ever we wanted to go, as a thanks to Kaoru for feedin him and whatnot... She shot up immediately and told him about the hot-spring... ==" So.. we got on a boat to Kyoto the next day... Kaoru was bouncing around like a little girl, Sano was puking the whole time, Kenshin was going between the two, trying to calm Kaoru and help Sano...

I heard lots of ''Oro"s from him on that boat.. haha.. While all that was going on, i was just training... and all these foreigners were just watching me and it was reeaaaally awkward... ".

The hot-spring place was okay.. there were a _ton_ of people though... but, a lot of hot babes too! Sano pretty much chased them around the hole time; boy, i cant wait to tell Megumi! xD The massages were sooo good! Buuut... the best part of the whole thing was that I had "accidentally" forgotten this journal thing, and Kaoru was too relaxed and out of it to care! :D She was really out of it though.. I mean, she didn't even notice Kenshin left for three days in the middle of the week to go see Hiko (his master), and all the people at the Aoi-ya.

Kenshin said business was slammed at the Aoi-ya, so no one could come by to hang out, but that they all say hi.. And Hiko didn't even want to see his old student, so there was no way he'd want to see any of us! hahah.. Hiko Seijuro.. he's so awesome..

Uh.. well.. anyways... Other than that, nothing really happened..

OHHH RIIIGHT! That buffet they had was _sooooo goooood_! They had everything there! Beef pot, sushi rolls, onigiri, lobster, crap, shrimp, octopus, four different sake's, eight different tea's, tons of fruits, eggs, all kinds of sweets, and SO. MUCH. BREAD!

I could eat that bread all damn day! :D ahh.. I wish I had some now~ T.T oh well.. I guess I'll just have to get used to that raccoon's horrible cooking again... =="

sigh... I can smell the burnt tofu already... Whatever! Time for the Akabeko!

I'll.. write later... I guess.. o.O''

* * *

**A/N**

**haha hi there! ^_^ i was actually in Mississippi for a week so i wuld've put this up sooner buuut... there was no internet rele =="**

**so.. i made yahiko's schedule fit mine and decided he had been on vacation w/o his journal for a week! :D**

**oh.. and for those of u who didnt get the "there's-a-poop-tickle" thing.. he was trying to say therapeutical... (like in the title :D) and.. thats not rele a word... its supposed to be therapeutic.. but whatever. :3 i liked the idiotic joke, so i kept it! ^_^ I feel a little out of character.. so sorry if u didn't enjoy.. buuut... hopefully u did! ^_^ reviews and suggestions are always welcomed! :D kthxbai!**

**-iizdinoninja ^_^ (hear me silently roar!)**


	6. Tea, Raccoons, Katanas and Drunks

**6**

Hey, #6!.. My favorite number is six... dunno why though.

So today at the Akabeko, I overheard Tsubame's conversation with a drunk baboon-lookin' guy. She walked up to him and gave the baboon the green tea he ordered. Heheh.. .

Tsubame- "Here's your green tea, sir! [:D]  
(tsch.. she's so cheery...)

Baboon- "How much does it cost?"

Tsubame- "same as the last one, thir-"  
(still cheery...)

Baboon- "'Cuz if its more than the last one, I don't want it."

Tsubame " It isn't; its thirty eight-"  
(now her voice is wavering...)

Baboon "How much was the last one?"

Tsubame- "38 yen, sir..."  
(and she's a bit confused...)

Baboon- "What if I had 6 more? How much would it be?"

Tsubame- "uhm- well!.. 8 times 6 is fourty-"  
(she's totally spazzing out now.. trying to go the math.. heheh..)

Baboon- "Wanna know why I drink green tea? Go ahead, ASK WHY!"  
(he's lookin a bit deranged at this point...)

Tsubame- "wh-why?" [o_o]  
(Now she's all teary eyed... I thought she might cry, or get hurt by Baboon or somethin' so I walked over next to her... which was a big mistake..)

Baboon grabs me by the collar, pulls me down so we're eye to eye (he had stinky breath and snot dripping out his nose.. disgusting drunk...), and whispers to us-

"Because sake is my favorite color!"

aaaand then he passed out, smacking his face right into the floor.

It. Was. HILARIOUS! I was laughing so hard I cried!

I mean.. Tsubame was trembling and almost in tears.. but... eh- she needs to toughen up anyways!

So.. yeah! I gave Tae his money, and dragged him out to the alley-way. Tae said that I gotta start puttin' drunks in they alley 'cuz if we leave 'em right out front, it scares customers away. That's probably the meanest thing I've ever heard her say..and it isn't even mean when ya compare it to Kaoru and Misao and Megumi! (its just kinda logical...) I felt a bit bad for him, bein' left outside like that, since it was-and still is- raining pretty hard. Whatever! I shouldn't feel sorry! Its _his_ fault for getting drunk! But.. being out there for just a few minutes got me pretty wet.. so when I went back inside, Tae demanded that

**...6 ½...?**

Uhm.. so... Kaoru screeched my name while I was writing, so I ran to the kitchen, aaand there was a raccoon running around taking food and trying to jump on Kaoru's face. Kenshin wasn't home, so we spent the next 4 hours running around the kitchen with our katanas, smashing and wrecking everything trying to get that damn raccoon out! I got hit in the head a lot by Kaoru- which ticked me off. So I started 'accidentally' hitting her in the head! Hehehe... then we started fighting, the raccoon got scared, and ran out of the house and slammed into Kenshin, who had just gotten home. Kaoru was throwing things at me at that point, and I was running.. hah! I ran past the open door where Kenshin and the raccoon were, and they _both_ got hit in the head with pots! xD it was hilarious. Luckily Kaoru stopped throwing things when she heard his "oro". But she says its MY fault he got hit and passed out! Now Kaoru's pissed, and _**I **_get an extra hard workout during training tomorrow as punishment!

That stupid.. _ugly_.. fat... **COW**! GRARGH!

(A/N):

Hiiii! It has been.. quite a while.. well, a year. and if those who subscribed to the story last year, are still even interested now- I hope you enjoyed it!  
school gave me serious writers block.. soooo yeah :3 hopefully it still sounds like yahiko and it was enjoyable to read.. comments suggestions and whatnot are- of course- appreciated! :D have a nice day! night!... life~ ^_^


End file.
